


Pastel

by AshNine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Acceptance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNine/pseuds/AshNine
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi have a talk over art supplies.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Pastel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychedelicatePoltergeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/gifts).



“What the hell even _is_ a chalk pastel?”

Kazuichi found himself staring down at the list in hand, scratching his head in confusion. “How the hell am I supposed to know?” 

Glancing about the rows of art supplies, the young couple searched for what their list detailed. This was all Kazuichi's idea, and boy howdy would he stick through until they were finished. 

You see, our beloved mechanic suggested that perhaps giving back to the community once in a while would paint the two in a better light. Though not the most intimidating, it seemed that the children of the neighborhood found the snaggle-toothed man and his Yakuza “friend” quite scary. So, Kazuichi had the bright idea to buy some desired toys for the kids. You know, like a peace treaty. 

Too bad these two had little to no knowledge of craft stores. 

After much struggle (“Why is there so many different kinds? Chalk is chalk, dammit.”) they secured the pastels and were on their way home, precious cargo in hand. A basketball, for Masaru. A telescope, for Nagisa. A feathery boa, for Kotoko. And chalk pastels, for Jataro. 

As soon as they were in the door, Fuyuhiko dropped his keys on the counter and flopped on the couch, groaning in annoyance. 

With a raised eyebrow, Kazuichi poked. “What's wrong?” 

“Mmm…” the smaller man grumbled to himself for a moment before opening his functional eye. “You think they'll like em?” 

“You're really askin’ that after complaining all day?” With a roll of his eyes, Kazuichi picked up the plastic sack from the craft store and peered inside. “Didn't you say this was a shitty idea?”

Darting his eyes away from his boyfriend, Fuyuhiko's face slightly pinkened. “I don't care what some brats think about me.”

Kazuichi quirked an eyebrow. “Coulda fooled me.”

As the night went on, the mechanic found himself drawn time and time again to the thought of the pastels. “Stark, vibrant colors in every box!”...or so the cardboard claimed. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kazuichi checked about his surroundings for any sign of Fuyuhiko. With the coast clear, he broke the seal on the pastels and pulled off the paper covering, protecting the little buds of chalk from exposure. With calloused hands, he slipped one from its casing and held it tight. 

He…should at least try them out, right? Just to make sure they're of quality, obviously. 

After a few moments of hunting, Kazuichi stumbled upon a single piece of colored paper, some junkmail. With a grunt, he sat down at the kitchen table, chalk and canvas in hand. Pressing the pastel to the thin cardstock, he ran his hand down in a vertical motion, leaving a trail of color in his wake. With a ‘hmm’, he continued, testing color after color, until he soon had an array of lines. 

“The hell are you up to?” 

With a jump, Kazuichi turned rigidly to find Fuyuhiko, lips pursed. “J-just lookin’ at the stuff for the kids.”

“Why'd you open it? They're going to think we did something funny to it,” the blonde pointed out, visibly displeased. 

“Yeah…you're right. Sorry ‘bout that.” Trailing off his apology, Kazuichi set the chalk back into their sheaths. 

With quiet steps, Fuyuhiko approached the table and took a seat next to the man. He didn't seem upset, necessarily. Just…curious. “So, what's up with this? You like chalk or somethin’?”

“Nah…I was just always told these things were too girly for a guy to like.” Kazuichi frowned slightly at his hands, dusted in light shades of blue. 

Fuyuhiko snorted, trying to lift the mood slightly. “Did they tell ya that about basic hygiene too?” 

Kazuichi rolled his eyes and put his palm to his forehead, probably passing on the dust to his face. “Man, I'm bein’ serious here. I'd have been killed for messin’ with this stuff growing up.”

“Fuck what everyone says.” Fuyuhiko's eyes were steeled, his jaw set. “You like what ya like.”

After a moment of silence, the mechanic nodded knowingly, trying to ignore the blush creeping up his face. “You like whatcha like.”

“Exactly.” With a soft hand on Kazuichi shoulder, the smaller man stood up and angled his head towards their shared bedroom. “C'mon. We got a big day tomorrow.”

With a sharp grin, Kazuichi nodded. “Yeah. We do.”


End file.
